


Right Before My Very Eyes

by PattRose



Category: The Sentinel (TV)
Genre: 2020 The Sentinel Secret Santa, Angst with a Happy Ending, Family Drama, Guide teaching, Love, M/M, Mild Language, Sentinel and Guide learning, friendships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:27:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27113290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: Jim happens on a bad accident on his way home and stops to see if he could help.  In one of the cars he finds Grace Ellison, hurt but not badly.
Relationships: Jim Ellison/Blair Sandburg
Comments: 15
Kudos: 19
Collections: 2020 'The Sentinel Secret Santa' - Gift Exchange





	Right Before My Very Eyes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [magician](https://archiveofourown.org/users/magician/gifts).



> Happy Holidays, Magician.

Jim was driving home from work on the old highway when he came across an accident. He pulled to the side of the road and went to see if he could help in any way. 

A sheriff that was on duty there recognized Jim and thanked him for stopping. There were two cars in the accident with four people in each car. Sheriff Spenser told Jim to check and see how the second car passengers were doing, while he got all but one of the EMTs working on the first car’s victims who seemed to be the worst hurt. 

Jim walked over to the EMT, a woman he knew named Sally, who was just going to check out the second car. Sally asked, “Jim, what are you doing here?”

“I was coming down the highway and thought I would stop and see if he needed any help. Sheriff Spenser asked me to take this car here. Let’s take a look, Sally.”

Sally said, “You take back seat and I’ll take front seat. See if you can get names and all that first.”

Jim opened the back door and saw two passengers there. They both were bleeding from the head, making quite a mess because head wounds did that. Jim looked at both of their eyes and they didn’t seem to have any problems with a concussion at least that Jim could tell. “Hi, my name is Detective Jim Ellison. Tell me where it hurts?”

The man looked pained and asked, “Jimmy Ellison?”

“That’s what my dad calls me, why do you ask?” Jim wondered why it mattered. 

“Is Grace all right? She’s the driver. Grace Ellison is her name.”

To say Jim was surprised was an understatement. He looked at Sally and said, “She might be my mom.”

“If they are all right back there, come up here and help me get your mom taken care of.”

Jim said, “Are you hurt anywhere besides the gashes near your temples?”

“We’re fine. Please check your mom.”

Jim got out and looked down past Sally and sure enough, it was Grace Ellison. Older, but definitely Grace. 

“Jim, why don’t you see if you could help wake her up.”

“Mom, can you hear me?” Jim felt a little odd calling her that. After all, she wasn’t really his mom after deserting him all those 30 years ago. “Grace, it’s me, Jim Ellison.”

She opened her eyes for a few moments and studied the man before her. “You look just like your Grandfather Ellison. Am I going to die?”

“You’ve lost a lot of blood, but the EMT is going to have you transported to Cascade General. You’ll be fine, I imagine. I’m not a doctor, I’m a cop.”

“Your father told me you were a cop. I was hoping I could see you while I was in town. I sure didn’t want to meet this way, though. Thank you for being here, Jimmy.”

Sally said, “Let’s get them out of the car and get them into the ambulances.”

The two men in the back seat weren’t hurt much at all. So Jim and Sally cleaned their head wounds and put a Band-Aid strip on each man’s head. “This is going to keep the wound together until the doctors can stitch it.”

“Thank you, Jimmy, how is your mother doing?” the first man asked. 

“It’s Jim, if you don’t mind. She’s doing well. Don’t worry, the ambulances are here to take you all in.”

“You’ll come up to the hospital, right? She would really like that, Jim.”

“Jim, your mom is unconscious. Would you get the stretcher from the ambulance and we can get her loaded into the vehicle? The two men back there can go in the second one. Does anyone know who the woman is next to Grace Ellison?” Sally asked. 

“She’s Grace’s wife. They’ve been together for 30 years. Please take good care of them. They are our best friends in the world. Her name is Rachel.”

Sally smiled and said, “We’ll put them in the same ambulance. Jim, while you get the stretcher, I’ll get these men’s names.”

Jim got out and rushed to get the stretcher. The other EMT, Sam, had just returned to the vehicle and he gave Jim one stretcher and he took the other one. 

“Sam, do you know how the other car’s occupants are doing?”

“They were all dead. We worked on them for a long while, but nothing helped. Incidentally, we could smell the drink on them.” 

Jim was saddened and realized he was glad his mom wasn’t dead. He helped get his mom out of the car and onto the stretcher. He buckled her in so she wouldn’t fall out if she perhaps woke during the ride to the hospital. Sam took care of Grace’s wife. They took them back to the vehicle and got them loaded. Thankfully, it was one of the new ambulances that holds two stretchers easily. 

“Do you want to ride with us, Jim?”

“No, I’ll follow in my truck. Take good care of her, Sam.”

Jim walked back up and told Sally, “I’m going to follow the ambulance if you don’t need me here any longer.”

“By all means, Sally said. “I’ll take care of these men. Go…”

Jim got to his truck, got in, started it and called Blair first thing. 

“Sandburg…”

“Chief, I’m heading to the hospital and I wondered if you could join me. I stopped to help a sheriff at an accident and my mom was one of the people that was hurt. I could use your help.”

“Turn your senses down, before you get to the hospital. That way the smells won’t attack like they sometimes do. I’ll be there in record time. Is her name still Ellison?”

“Yes, it is. Just come to the ER, flash your badge and there shouldn’t be a problem. I’ll see you in a few minutes. Thank you, Chief.”

Jim closed his cell and put his siren on. He wanted to get there in record time. He didn’t know that his mom was gay. He actually didn’t know much about his mom at all. But he found himself wanting to. Jim had gotten close to his dad but his dad never talked about his mom. _This might be my second chance._ Jim then lowered his senses so he wouldn’t zone on the smell at the hospital.

* * *

When Jim drove up to the hospital, they were unloading Grace. Sam smiled at Jim and said, “You made good time. She woke up once and asked for you.”

“How is she doing, Sam?”

“Her vitals aren’t too good, but she looks like a strong person, we just have to wait and see. Come with me, Jim.”

Jim did exactly that. They walked in and the doctor on call told them to go into examining room 6 and he would join them in a moment. 

Sam wheeled her in and helped the nurses get her hooked up to an IV and the heart monitor. Jim could see right away that her heart wasn’t working quite right. The doctor came in and said, “Do you know this woman?”

Jim said, “I do. I haven’t seen her in 30 years but she’s my mom.”

“Do you know if she has heart trouble? Or any other medical problems,” the doctor asked. 

Jim sighed and answered, “She left when I was 9. I have no idea about medical problems at all. Like I said, it was 30 years ago.”

They put her on oxygen and her heart rate started rising quickly. Jim was glad to see that. 

“Sam, can we go and find her wife?”

“Sure, Jim. Let’s find her and if she’s awake you can ask questions.”

The two men walked out of the room. The doctor thought it odd that he left his mother without saying a word. The doctor didn’t know that Jim sensed something when he was standing next to Grace. He would have to think on this for a while.

Sam found Rachel and they walked into the examination room. “Hello, Rachel. Do you remember me?”

“Yes, Sam. I’m not hurt. How is Grace?”

“That’s not 100% true. You have a concussion. Grace is getting better. She needed some oxygen and blood. Jim here will be able to fill you in. Won’t you, Jim?”

“Yes, Rachel, it’s very nice to meet you. I wish it wasn’t here. Do you know if Grace has any allergies, heart problems or any other medical problems?”

“She has what you have, Jim. If you know what I mean,” Rachel said. 

Sam said, “I have to go, Jim. Take care of your mom and Rachel. Rachel you can go if someone is able to watch you for any adverse effects from the concussion.” 

“Bye, Sam. Thanks for everything you did,” Jim said softly. 

Once Sam was out of the room Jim whispered, “She can see and hear things more than anyone?”

“Yes, Jim. All her senses are heightened. I’m hoping they allow me to talk to her. I think I could help her wake up.”

“You’re probably her Guide. I have one too. His name is Blair Sandburg. He’s going to be here soon. You’ll like him very much. He helps keep me sane.”

“That’s what your mom says to me all the time. Jim, please don’t write her off just yet. I want her to explain why she left you. I could tell you but I don’t want to. I want her to. She’s been waiting for you for years. We came down for a museum opening and she asked if we could stop and see you on the way. I hope you’ll give her time to explain.” 

“Rachel, I want to know why. I have a feeling I’m going to be mad at my dad. But I want the truth. I’ve missed her like you could never imagine.” He raised his head. “My Guide and lover is here. You’re going to like him very much.” 

About five minutes later, a nurse showed Blair where Jim was. Blair popped his head into the doorway and Jim smiled at him. “Come on in, Chief. This is Rachel, my mom’s wife. This is Blair Sandburg.”

Blair walked over to Rachel and said, “I’m very pleased to meet you. How is Grace?”

“She’s on oxygen and her vitals are going up, slow but sure. Blair, Rachel said that Grace has got heightened senses.”

“We probably need to get Rachel in there then. I take it you’re her Guide? Jim, take her back there and we’ll talk later.” 

“Okay, Blair. I’ll come get you as soon as I find out how my Mom is doing.”

“I’ll be in the waiting room, Jim. If you need me, come and get me.”

“I will, Blair. See you soon.”

Jim and Rachel walked into Grace’s room and Rachel began talking to Grace in a whisper. Jim could hear what she was saying even with his senses turned down. 

“Grace, Jimmy said he would give you a chance to explain about not being in his life. But we need you to come back to us. Please come back to us.”

Grace’s machines started going crazy and one of the nurses said, “I think she’s trying to wake up. This is good news, everyone.”

Finally, Grace opened her eyes and saw Rachel first thing. She loved this woman more than she ever thought possible. She loved her as much as she loved her sons. Grace longed to turn back time, but it was too late for that. Now, she had to confess to Jimmy. She looked around the room and found him. She smiled at Jim and Jim smiled back. 

Grace then turned to Rachel and said, “I need to sleep for a while. I’m fine, just very tired.” And just like that she was sleeping once again. 

The nurse said, “We’ll get her set up on Medical Floor. I’ll come out and get both of you in a little while. The doctor will tell you what he thinks then.”

“Thank you,” Jim said quietly as to not wake his mom. 

Rachel took Jim’s hand in hers and walked out the door. For some reason, Jim didn’t mind holding her hand one bit. He was comforted by this action and he figured that Guides must all be alike. Loving and caring just flowed from her being. Jim would have to mention this to Blair. 

They went to the waiting room where Blair was pacing. Jim walked up to him and kissed him on the neck, making Blair jump. Sometimes he wished he had Jim’s senses so he could hear what was going on before he needed to know. “Hey, man, how is she doing?”

“Rachel got her to wake up and she seems to be holding her own. They’re going to do some tests and the doctor will tell us what he thinks. So, we just have to wait.”

Blair sat down as Jim did and so did Rachel. “Rachel, how long have you been with Grace?” Blair wondered. 

“Almost 31 years. And nothing has changed. We love each other soundly.”

Jim asked, “Who were the two gentlemen in the back seat?”

“Bob and Mike. They are our best friends. We all share a huge house. We’re very close.”

“Are they a couple?” Jim wanted to know why they both lived there. 

“Yes, Jim, they are. Now, Blair, I believe you could teach me some things about Sentinels. Jim told me a few things while I was undergoing an exam. But I could use some tips of the trade. It’s nice to find someone with the same malady.” 

Blair smiled. “I bet it is. Hopefully, you’ll all be staying with us at our house. We just moved and have spare rooms and everything. Right, Jim?”

“Yeah, that’s a good idea. I think Grace will be here for a while, though. At least a couple of days. But you and Bob and Mike can all move into our place while you’re here. We’ll get the insurance rolling on the accident and you’ll have a rental in no time at all.”

“I wonder what happened to Bob and Mike?”

“Let me listen…” Jim cocked his head to the side, turned his sense of hearing up and was listening intently for their voices. He found them and was smiling. “They are in room 3. They’re wondering how Grace is. I’ll go and get them. They can join us here.” 

“Hurry up, man. I’m dying to meet these guys.”

Jim walked off and went straight for room 3 and stuck his head in. “Hi, guys. How are you doing?”

“Jim, you’re here. We didn’t know what happened to you,” one of the men said. 

“I’m Jim Ellison and you are…”

“I’m Bob Marshall. And this is my lover Mike Saccony.”

Jim shook both of their hands and said, “They’re working on Grace right now and will get her settled into a room for the night at least. I think she hit her head really hard. They’re probably taking x-rays. Do you guys get to leave soon?”

“The doctor said we can go home anytime,” Mike said, smiling. “We asked him to go and find out about Grace or Rachel. But now we know. Where is Rachel?”

“She’s in the waiting room, waiting. She was anxious about you two, so let’s get out there and put her mind at rest.”

“Is it all right if we call you Jim? We have called you Jimmy for years. To us, you’ll always be Jimmy. But you said to call you Jim. Just double checking about your name.” Bob admitted. 

“That’s fine… I like Jim much better than Jimmy.”

They got ready and were out the door in record time. They all walked into the waiting room and Rachel smiled as soon as she saw them. They walked up and hugged Rachel and smiled at Blair. 

“Who is this?” Mike asked. 

“This is Jim’s lover, Blair. Isn’t he the cutest thing?” Rachel said as Blair blushed. 

A doctor walked into the room and said, “Jim Ellison,” and looked around.

Jim walked up and said, “I’m Jim Ellison. How is she?”

“Your mother is doing much better. We’re going to keep her for two days, but if she does well, we might spring her a day early. It all depends on how she’s doing. She just needs a little rest and she’ll be fine. My name is Doctor Walker. If you have any questions have a nurse page me. They just moved her up to room 625. Go and see her, it’ll do both of you good.”

Jim shook Dr. Walker’s hand and said, “Thank you for everything, Doctor. This is Grace’s wife, Rachel. If you have any news to tell someone, she’s the one to tell.”

“I was just doing my job. Grace told me you’re a cop. I hope you got the people that hit her car. It’s very nice meeting you, Rachel.”

Jim just nodded and said, “They were at the scene. Don’t worry.”

Rachel said, “Thank you for everything, Doctor Walker.” 

“Get your friends and go up and see her.” He smiled as he walked out the door. 

“Come on, she’s in room 625. Don’t you want to visit her tonight?” Jim asked. 

They all got up and headed for the elevator. Jim just smiled and then hugged Blair. “Thanks, Chief.”

“For what?”

“For being you. I never thought I could do this but look at me now.”

“You have a lot to discuss with her on your own. Maybe you could hang out here tonight.”

“Not unless you stay with me. Besides they need somewhere to stay, right?”

“Okay, I won’t force you to do something you don’t want to.”

They all walked into room 625 once they were off the elevator. Jim kept to the back of the room. He really didn’t want to discuss anything with everyone there. 

Grace said, “I’m getting tired and I really need to talk to Jimmy. Why don’t you all get a room and we’ll see you in the morning. I really am exhausted.”

Rachel said, “We’re going to stay at Jim and Blair’s house tonight. So, don’t worry about us.” 

“See you tomorrow. It was very nice meeting you, Blair,” Grace called out. 

As soon as they left Jim went up and sat in the chair next to her bed. “Why don’t you start at the beginning and we’ll see how much we get done tonight. First of all, could you call me Jim?”

“Jim, I don’t want you to be mad at your father. He did the best he could with you and Steven. I need to sleep. Could we talk in the morning?”

“Yes, you sleep and I’ll see you when you wake up. If you need me, here is my card, you can call me.”

“Thank you, Jim.” And just like that she was asleep. 

Jim pulled the covers up and tucked her in. Then he walked quickly to the elevators and decided he was on a mission. First stop was his dad’s house. He was going to find out some of this stuff tonight.

* * *

Blair gave the new friends a ride over to their new home. Once inside, he showed them where everything was and showed them to their rooms. They were starving so Blair made grilled cheese with tomato soup for everyone. He found them all fascinating and they talked for the next hour. Then everyone went to bed except Blair. He wanted to be there for Jim when he got home.

* * *

When Jim arrived at his dad’s house, he was calming down, so he wouldn’t be tempted to punch him or worse. He somehow knew that William would have the answers he was looking for. Jim had looked in his mother’s eyes and saw nothing but love and loss. Jim had to find out what had happened. 

Jim got to his dad’s door and knocked. His dad finally answered it and said, “Jimmy, what a nice surprise. Come on in. Where is Blair?”

“He’s busy, Dad. I need some questions answered and we need to sit down and discuss things. It’s important.”

“Want a beer or coffee?” William asked. 

“Ice water would be good, Dad. I can get it.”

“No, sit down and I’ll be right back.”

Jim went and sat in the living room and his dad walked in carrying two large glasses of water. He handed one to Jim and said, “Now, tell me what’s going on.”

“Dad, I want the truth and nothing but the truth. My mom was in an accident today and I have to see her tomorrow. But while I saw her today, I noticed something that didn’t fit. You have a certain scent that is just like mine. Rucker even has a family scent. But she didn’t have that scent. It was like she wasn’t really my mom. Why is that, Dad?”

William knew this day would come, but he had hoped he would be gone by then. “She isn’t your mom, Jimmy. She’s Steven’s mom. I met her after your mother died and we became friends. She was a nurse and I needed answers about a little one with problems. Your birth mother was just like you. And then come to find out so was Grace. She said she understood you because she was like you. Different and she could help you learn to be normal. After about six months, she moved in and we got married. She loved you so much. You were like her own child. Then two years later, she was pregnant with Stevie and the rest is history. I’m sorry, Jimmy. I never meant to hurt you by keeping it from you. But you were so happy around her, I wanted you to remember those times and not the fact that your mother died when you were a baby.” 

“Okay, that answers one question but I need to know why she left. Why didn’t she take us if she was so crazy about me?”

“Jimmy, I made many mistakes in my life. This is one of the huge mistakes. She met a woman and fell in love with her. I ignored her for the most part. I was busy all the time and she took care of you boys so well that I just let her raise you both and love you both. I always cared more about my job than anything. My company was the most important thing in my life. Grace and you boys weren’t even second. I was a terrible father and husband. I won’t make any excuses. I don’t deserve the love that you have given me since we have gotten back together. I understand that you won’t see me ever again. I do understand that.”

“Dad, stay on track. Why did she leave and not take us?”

“Because I told her I would tell the world about her and her senses if she tried to take you boys. I told her to take her sick girlfriend and never darken our doorstep again. She was a nurse and knew that she couldn’t afford to have this come out about her. At that time, there was nothing or no one we could turn to for help. So, I forced her to leave and leave you boys with me. She cried and begged me to let them go, but I wouldn’t hear of it. I was so cold and unfeeling back then. I was a terrible father and should have let you go. I’m truly sorry, Jimmy. Is your mom okay?”

“She’s not my mom, Dad… And call me Jim. That’s my name.”

“She is your mom. We did all the papers and she adopted you when you were five. We didn’t tell you of course because you didn’t know she wasn’t your birth mother. But she did adopt you. She is your mother. Don’t ever say she isn’t.”

“You have no room to tell me what to do, Dad. I can’t believe you took everything from me. I loved her so much. How could you do that?”

“I told you, no excuses. I’m a terrible man. I was hurt with her leaving for another woman and took it out on you and Stevie. I know it’s not enough, but I am sorrier than I’ve ever been in my life.”

“Dad, I’m leaving and I don’t want you to talk to me again. I’ll never forgive you. Goodbye…”

Jim practically rushed out of the house. He couldn’t get away from the evil fast enough. He got into the truck and drove towards his house. He was on the verge of sobbing, so he turned on the radio to get his mind off himself.

* * *

Blair heard Jim pull into the garage at their new house and smiled. Blair thought he would be much later. Blair missed Jim that day. Now, he could give him the support that he needed. 

When Jim walked in, he looked like hell. His eyes were red, his blood pressure was up and he was more upset than Blair had ever seen him.

“Oh my God, Jim. What happened?” Blair pulled Jim into his arms and Jim let him. They stayed that way for about five minutes and then Jim pulled away. 

“Talk to me, Jim. Our guests are already in bed. Let’s talk in the bedroom…”

“I’m going to grab a beer first. Want one?”

“No, I’m fine. Thank you, anyhow.”

Jim walked into the kitchen and grabbed a beer and a big glass of ice water for Blair.

Blair smiled at Jim when he walked into the bedroom and said, “Sit down and tell me everything.”

Jim did just that. He started with scenting her and realizing she wasn’t his mom. Then he told him about everything that William had said. Blair had never seen Jim this upset. He wasn’t sure what he should do. Once Jim was done telling him everything, Blair decided he would have to try and make things better for Jim. 

“Jim, I know your super upset and mad at your dad, but you have to remember he’s a proud man that had to deal with his wife leaving him for another woman. Think how you would have felt, right? Don’t hate your dad for this. You have forgiven him for all of the other things he did, which he has never sugar coated, ever. He deserves love just like you do. And Grace is your mom, man. She adopted you and loved you forever.”

Jim set his beer down and went into Blair’s arms. Blair held on tight and rubbed Jim’s back to relax him. 

Blair finally asked, “Do you think you can forgive them both for being a mess?”

“I think I could. It would be better than having no dad or mom. I’m old enough to understand these things. I just needed you to Guide me along. Thank you for loving me, Blair. And thank you for standing by my dad and making me think about it.”

“Jim, I think you should call your dad and tell him you’re sorry for saying what you did. Then he can sleep.”

“You’re right as usual. I’ll call him and then we can sleep. I’m exhausted.”

Jim called his dad and told him he was sorry for leaving things like he did. He told him he had forgiven him for everything he did, so there was no reason he couldn’t this time. The talk went well and Jim hung up the phone. Jim went into the bathroom to get ready for bed. While in there he realized that it was going to take a while for him to feel right about his dad. He had done a lot of damage this time. Jim was going to take his time in forgiving. He hoped William would learn a lesson. 

The phone rang and Blair answered, “Hello?”

“Blair, this is William. I wanted to thank you for talking with Jim. I love him dearly but I know that most of his decisions are run by you first. Thank you for leaning towards giving me a second chance. I love you too, Blair.”

“Thank you, William. We’ll see you on Sunday for dinner. Talk to you soon.”

Jim walked out and said, “That was nice of him to call. He can be a nice man when he wants to. Now, I hear the bed calling me. We have to get up early to meet with my mom. It’s going to be a long week. But I’m going to make it work. Oh, shit. I have to call Simon about taking off a few days.”

“I’ll call him while you sleep. Get on the bed and I’ll hold you.”

“Thank you, Chief. I’m so tired…”

It wasn’t but two minutes later that Blair could hear soft little snores coming from Jim. 

Blair got up, took his phone into the kitchen and called Simon. It was already almost 10:30. Blair knew that Simon would be pissed. 

“What?” Simon barked. 

“Simon, this is important. I wouldn’t ask for time off unless it was a huge personal problem, right? His mom, who he hasn’t seen in 30 years, was in an accident; Jim stopped to help and found his mom. Anyway, her wife is staying with us until they can go back to Seattle.”

“Fine, have a couple of weeks off, both of you. Jim is going to need you. But if I get really busy, I’m going to call you in. Understood?”

“Understood. Thank you so much. Talk to you soon.”

Blair checked to be sure everything was locked up and shut all the lights out. As he walked to their bedroom, he saw the light on under Rachel’s room door. He went and softly knocked. 

“Come in, Blair.”

“Did I wake you?”

“No, I just got done talking to Grace. She woke up terrified. I can always calm her right down. This is the first time we’ve ever been separated. We do everything together. Is Jim home yet?”

“Yes, he’s sleeping. He knows everything and is fine with it. It’s going to take him awhile to forgive his dad, but he knows that it wasn’t Grace’s fault. He’s looking forward to seeing her tomorrow so they can talk. I figured you, me, Bob and Mike could all go out for breakfast while he talks to Grace. Would that work for you?”

“That’s a perfect idea, Blair. I don’t like sharing Grace so it’s going to take me awhile to get used to having you both in our lives. I can’t believe William told him the truth.”

“He is very truthful these days. Years ago, not so much. I’m a little hungry, would you like something to eat?” Blair asked. 

“I could eat something small. Maybe fruit?”

“Come on into the kitchen and we’ll make a fruit salad up.”

Rachel followed Blair into the kitchen and sat down at the table. Blair took all the fruit that they had and started cutting everything up. Once he was done, he brought a bowl over to Rachel. 

“I love your house. It’s very nice and roomy. I was a little surprised at the bedrooms. They’re huge.”

“We’ve only been in the house for a couple of months. We have things to take care of yet, but we’re not in a rush. Tell me how you met Mike and Bob.”

“Bob was on the medical floor of the hospital that Grace worked at. The nurse that was on duty that night was making fun of Bob for being gay. And Grace had to write her up. Then she had to apologize to Bob for the nurse’s bad behavior. We began seeing Mike and Bob from then on and got a house with them. They are the best friends anyone could ever ask for.”

“They’re very special. I can tell how devoted you are to all three of them. I’m glad you’re here. Jim will be pleased to have you stay too. He’s a very good man. He gets cop of the year all the time. Although don’t mention that because he gets embarrassed. I thought I would make a pot roast tomorrow in the slow cooker. Would that be okay with all of you.”

“That would be great. I’m hoping Grace can come home tomorrow. I don’t sleep well without her.”

“I know the feeling. I’m lost without that big lug too.”

“You go in and get to bed. I’ll read in my room until I fall asleep. Sweet dreams, Blair.”

“Thank you. You too. We’ll see you in the morning, Rachel.”

Blair cleaned up the kitchen really quick and then finally went in to sleep. He was exhausted.

* * *

When Blair woke up the following morning, Jim was already out of bed. Blair looked at the clock and saw it was 8:00. _Damn it. I wanted to take him up there early._

He got in the shower, quickly and walked out 15 minutes later, dressed for success. He walked in the kitchen and saw, Bob, Mike and Rachel but no Jim.

“Good morning, everyone. Do you know where Jim is by any chance?”

“Good morning, Blair. He left at 5:00 to go and get our suitcases from the car. We’re just waiting on him to get home again.”

At that moment they all heard the garage door open and Bob and Mike went to get the luggage. Jim smiled at the guys when they walked into the garage wearing their wrinkled clothing. 

“I got everything that was in the trunk. I hope nothing was touched. If anything is missing, let me know. Sorry it took so long, but I had to go to three separate places to find out where they had the car.” 

Jim carried one bag, Blair had another leaving Bob and Mike to get their own. 

Jim walked into the kitchen after he put the luggage in the correct room after asking Bob which was which. Rachel had just poured him a cup of coffee. It smelled divine to Jim. It was just what he needed. 

“Jim, I think it would be nice if you went up to see Grace and we came up after lunch. That way you’ll have an entire morning alone with her. Does that work for you?”

“That would be excellent. Thank you, Rachel. I have lots to tell her.” Jim was wearing a big smile. Rachel knew he was excited about seeing his mom. And Rachel loved that part. 

“In that case, let me say goodbye to Blair and he can drive you to lunch and the hospital. We both have some time off. Thank you for sharing my mom. I know this is hard for you. And I also know that Guides are good and bad at sharing. Blair doesn’t like to share me all the time. It works both ways, though.”

“I’m doing better today, hence the telling you to spend the morning with Grace. Go and find Blair and have a safe trip up to the hospital.”

“Thank you, Rachel.” Jim went into their bedroom and Blair was making the bed. “Chief, I’m going to spend the morning until after lunch with Grace. Could you keep them busy so I have time with my mom? Then you can bring them all up to visit. Maybe Grace will get out today.”

“Sure. Have a good visit, Jim. We’ll see you about 1:00.”

Jim leaned down and gave Blair a wonderful kiss. One that spoke of promises of good things that night. Blair didn’t want to let him go. But he finally pulled away. Only to get kissed one more time. 

“See you later, Blair. I love you so much.”

“I love you back. Drive safe…”

* * *

It was 8:30 and Grace was bored beyond belief. She had just been told that she didn’t have a concussion so she could go home that afternoon. Grace couldn’t wait. She had missed seeing Jim and Rachel. Now she’d be able to see Jim all she wanted. 

At that moment, Jim came strolling into the room. “Good morning, Mom. How did you sleep?”

“Come closer and give me a hug, please?”

Jim walked over and gave her a good strong hug. “I’m yours until 1:00. Then Blair is bringing everyone up to visit. Have you seen the doctor yet?”

“Yes, Doctor Walker said I get to go home after 1:00. Do you think you could call them and tell them to bring clean clothes up? Oh, my God. I forgot our luggage is probably toast. Am I right?” 

“No, I went and got everything this morning, very early. Rachel is so looking forward to getting you out of here. You’ll stay with us for two weeks. Would that be good for you?”

“Jim, what changed your mind about me? Did you talk to your dad?”

“First of all, I know you adopted me and that’s fine by me. I love you just like you had given birth to me. I was very angry with my dad at how he reacted to your news of leaving. He didn’t sugarcoat any of it. He blamed only himself and hopes that we have a good visit. I’m still upset, but I know when it’s all said and done, I have two parents again. Can’t complain about that.”

Grace asked Jim 100 questions at least and Jim was happy to answer all that he could. Jim had told her that he could smell that Grace wasn’t his mom. She was very impressed. Not only with his abilities, but also with his love for her. She could tell that he loved her unconditionally. Which is something every mother wants to see in her child. She told Jim she longed to meet Steven too. And Jim explained that Steven was out of the country for four more months. 

Jim stopped for a moment and called Blair. “Chief, could you have Rachel bring a change of clothing to the hospital? She’s getting out today. But they’re going to stay with us for a week or two. Then could you call my dad and tell him we’ll have to wait for dinner until after they leave?”

“Got it, Jim. We’ll take care of everything.”

Jim closed his cell and smiled at his mom again. 

“Thank you, Jim for being such a joy to have as a son. I’m so thrilled to spend this time with you. Have you had much time to spend with Rachel?”

“Oh, yeah. We visited this morning, very early. She couldn’t sleep. Neither could I. I really like her, Mom. She reminds me of Blair. Or Blair reminds me of her. Either way they are both very loving Guides with enough love to share with others.”

“Are you sure that you and Blair want us all to stay with you? That’s sort of taking advantage, I think. Maybe two days and you could come to Seattle to see us for two days. We could start out small and go from there.”

“That sounds good too, Mom. I might have tried too hard there. I think we should go slower. But after two days, if you do want to stay longer, just say the word and it’s done.”

“You’re such a good man, Jim. I’m very proud of how well you’re taking everything. I thought you would be upset for me giving in to your father about you boys. I couldn’t let the world know about me. And now I see why. You would have trouble too if people found out, right?”

“Right. The only ones that know are you all and two people at work. But we can trust them.”

“I’m so glad that you stayed in your line of work. It would seem we’re protectors of some sort, do you agree?”

“Oh yeah. Blair believes it more than anyone. He’ll tell you all about him being a Shaman of the Great City. He calls me the Sentinel of the Great City. But he would love to tell stories to you and Rachel. I take it Bob and Mike know everything?”

“Oh yes. They are also very trustworthy. I think we know when we can trust someone for sure. That’s part of our gift, I believe.” 

The next thing they knew, it was 1:00 and Jim could hear Blair in the elevator. “Blair is riding up in the elevator with the troops.”

“My, you are a strong Sentinel. I’m not nearly that good.”

“I wasn’t either until Blair started running tests and reading more books by Richard Burton, the explorer, not the actor.”

Rachel walked into the room and went right into Grace’s arms. “You look wonderful, my love. Did you have a good talk with Jim?”

“Thank you. Yes, we had a good morning. Both of us have learned a great deal about the other one. Jim has asked if we want to spend some time here at his house before we go home. I suggested a couple of days, but Jim said if we are enjoying ourselves, he wants us to stay longer. It’s not like any of us have to be at work. No pets, no children there or anything else. What do you think?”

Rachel smiled as Bob and Mike walked in and hugged on Grace. Blair just kept his distance, after all he didn’t know her at all.

Rachel said, “We would love to stay for a week. We can all go to a couple of museums that Blair told me about and we could go see a movie or two and out to eat some. Plus, we cook very well, so we can show them we’re good house guests.”

“It’s set then. Jim and Blair, we will take you up on your generous offer. Thank you. Now, Blair, come over here so I can meet you properly. I know all about you from Jim. He loves you so much, although you don’t need me to tell you anyway. I can tell you love him too.”

Blair held out his hand when he got closer and said, “I’m very pleased to meet you, Grace. My name is Blair Sandburg. I’m going to love hanging out with all of you. I’m so very glad that Jim stopped yesterday and saw it was you. He’s thought about you for years. Kids always want to know their parents. This is going to be awesome.”

“I have a feeling that you think everything is awesome. You’re so much like Rachel. It must be a Guide thing. Do you think?”

Jim smiled at his mom and hugged Blair. “I do think it’s a Guide thing. And I’m very glad that our Guides can talk together for the next week or so. Blair is going to love this. Bob and Mike, we don’t mean to leave you out. Do you play cards or games?”

“We play four handed Pinocle whenever we can. We also play 5000 Rummy. Have you ever played?” Mike asked. 

“We love 5000 Rummy.” Blair was in bounce mode by then. 

“That will give us all time to relax and have a good time with everyone,” Rachel added. 

“If you’ll all excuse me, Rachel is going to help me change.”

Jim, Blair, Mike and Bob all went into the hallway and stood leaning against the wall. 

“Chief, this is the happiest I’ve been in a long while. I feel like I’m complete, suddenly.”

“Oh, for crying out loud Jim, you were always complete. And don’t you forget it.”

Bob laughed and said, “You sound just like Rachel.”

“He does, doesn’t he, Bob?” Mike laughed. 

The men all talked together while waiting for the girls. Jim and Blair realized they really liked Bob and Mike. They were good people. Jim looked forward to playing games with them and talking with them. 

“As soon as they come out, we’ll go to our separate cars and Blair, you can take Bob and Mike in your car and I’ll take Rachel and my mom in the truck.”

“Sounds good to me, “Bob said. 

“Works for me too,” Mike added. 

“It’s a plan, Jim, and I think they might be coming soon, do you think?”

Jim cocked his head and listened and said, “It’ll be in two seconds. They’re opening the door now.”

All the men laughed when the girls walked into the hallway.

“I have a feeling that we missed something,” Rachel observed. 

“Oh, good. Here comes Marsha, my nurse. She’ll wheel me down.”

* * *

When the two vehicles got to the house, they both pulled into the garage. When Jim got out, he helped his mom and Rachel out of the truck. 

Blair walked into the house and smiled. It smelled wonderful. Grace would be able to eat real food. 

Everyone walked in and Jim was the first to say, “Pot roast, Chief?”

“You got it. I figured that would make a nice dinner,” Blair pointed out. 

“We may never want to go home,” Mike said laughing. 

“Mom, do you need to rest some?”

“Oh, Jim. You are so good. Yes, I’m tired but just a short nap. I’m starving more than tired. Wake me in an hour, Rachel, please?”

“I’ll get you settled in our room. I call it our room because Blair did.” Rachel took Grace by the hand and showed her the way. 

“Blair, could I have one of the apples I saw on the counter? They looked really good this morning and I was going to ask then, but I forgot,” Mike asked nicely. 

“Sure, you guys can come in the kitchen and make yourself at home. Right now, I’m going to put Jim down for a nap.”

Bob started laughing so hard. “Jim, we really like Blair. He kept us in stitches all morning. Rachel just loves him. Go and rest and we’ll see you both in an hour.”

* * *

Jim got into bed once he stripped and was relaxing already. “Blair, this is the best day. Not quite as good as the day I realized I loved you, but pretty darn close. She’s wonderful. Just like she used to be. She’s very kind and loving. I’m actually lucky. I hope they stay the whole two weeks we’re off. Would you mind?”

“I wouldn’t mind at all. I did promise I would teach Rachel some Guide things and she’s really looking forward to it. I love being with all of you. This is your new life Jim. And I for one, am thrilled for you and them. I love you so much.”

Jim pulled Blair into his arms and started to relax immediately. This _was_ his new life, and he for one loved it.

* * *

Best Wishes from your Secret Santa and your Mod.


End file.
